Love of Kings
by Michelle Clover
Summary: Amelia Cousland found the love of her life in Cailan Theirin. Even through his engagement and eventual marriage to Anora and being made King of Ferelden, they held on to their love until death finally tore them apart. Just when Amelia decides to give up on ever finding love again, a spark ignites between her and another Theirin man. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**20th day of Cloudreach,** **9:21 Dragon**

Amelia Cousland sat at her dressing table brushing out her long brown hair. She could barely contain her excitement. At her fifteenth birthday party the previous week, her father promised that he would take her to Denerim for Summerday, and the day to depart had finally arrived. Her brother Fergus had gone to the capital city with their father many times over the years, but this would be the first time Amelia was ever allowed to go.

She tied her hair back with a light blue ribbon and draped the length of her tresses over her left shoulder before retrieving her dress of the same color from her wardrobe. After slipping it over her head and lacing up the bodice, she circled before the looking glass hanging over her vanity and smiled. The dress was made from Orlesian silk. Although it revealed no cleavage, it did expose the tops of her shoulders and the bodice hugged her budding curves perfectly.

There was a knock at the door as the handle turned and Amelia circled in time to see her mother enter her room. Eleanor covered her mouth with her hand and her green eyes revealed both sadness and pride as she stared at her daughter.

"Amelia" she smiled with glistening eyes. "You look absolutely beautiful, and so grown up."

The girl grinned. "Thank you, Mama."

"Your father wanted me to come see if you are almost ready. He says if you don't hurry, you'll never make it to Denerim in time for the celebrations."

"I just need to pack a few small things and I will be ready."

Eleanor nodded. "Alright then. I'll let him know you're on your way."

Once her mother was gone, Amelia took one more look in the mirror before gathering the last of her things for her trip into her handbag. She wondered if she would meet anyone interesting in Denerim. All of the young men around Highever's castle were either too boorish or too boring for her tastes. But nobles from all over Ferelden visited Denerim. Maybe she would even meet her future husband there. The possibilities caused a nervous fluttering in the pit of her stomach, and she was even more excited to leave.

After making one more check of the room to ensure she left nothing behind, Amelia hurried out to the hall and down the stairs. Something inside told her that this trip was more than just an excursion, but held her ultimate destiny and she couldn't wait to meet it.

Amelia's father frowned pensively upon seeing the way his daughter was dressed. Bryce, of course, still looked upon her as a little girl and her appearance contradicted that completely. Apparently choosing to keep his thoughts to himself, he simply asked, "Are you ready to go, pup?"

"Yes, Father" she replied, cringing slightly at the pet name. She only hoped that he would not call her that in anyone else's presence while they were in Denerim. Amelia knew that it was a term of affection, but as she grew older she began to realize that, essentially, her father was calling her a dog. That was definitely not the way she wanted a prospective husband to see her.

After saying goodbye to her mother, her brother Fergus, and his new wife Oriana; Amelia entered the carriage and sat across from her father. Neither of them breathed a word until they were well away from Highever and nearly halfway to the Imperial Highway. Amelia finally broke the silence with a question about their itinerary.

"Father, when do the Summerday celebrations actually begin in Denerim?"

"The celebrations begin on the eve of Summerday with a feast, just like they do at home and end the last day of the week."

"But if it only takes four days to reach the city by coach, why did we have to leave so early?"

"I already told you, pup. The annual Landsmeet starts on the twenty-fourth day and continues for five days."

"Will I be allowed to accompany you to the Landsmeet, Father?"

He chuckled. "I'm not sure why you would want to. It's really quite boring. I spend the better part of it trying to stay awake."

"So what am I supposed to do while you are at the Landsmeet then?"

"Several of the other nobles have children around your age that they will bring with them. Maybe you can make a friend or two while we are there. I know that Rendon is bringing his son, Thomas."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Father, Thomas is only eleven. He is hardly my age. You and Arl Howe seem to have this notion that Thomas and I are going to marry someday, but I don't want to marry a boy that much younger than me." She shuddered. "Besides, Thomas picks his nose and tries to wipe his boogers on me."

"He's a young boy, pup" Bryce grinned. "That's his way of telling you he likes you."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Well, it's revolting."

"Alright, I see your point, but I am sure there will be others that will be more to your liking there."

"I suppose we shall see."

The teyrn leaned forward in his seat. "Now, pup, there is one thing I forgot to tell you about this trip. Since it will be your first time accompanying me to the Landsmeet and you are of suitable age, you will be presented to the court upon our arrival."

Amelia's mood immediately lightened. "You mean that I will get to meet the king?"

"Yes" her father nodded. "And you must promise me that you will be on your best behavior. You are to curtsy when you are introduced and only speak when you are spoken to."

"I'm not a child, Father" the girl snapped indignantly. "I should think that I know how to conduct myself like a highborn lady."

"You're right" he conceded. "I'm sorry, pup. Sometimes I forget that you are no longer a little girl waving a wooden sword and covered in muck."

"It's okay, Father" she smiled with understanding before changing the subject. "So tell me again about the celebrations." And so, they continued talking well into the evening until both were so tired that they finally decided to get some sleep.

**23rd day of Cloudreach,** **9:21 Dragon**

The previous two days were long, being stuck in the coach and only stopping for privy breaks when there was a change of drivers. Amelia and her father were not scheduled to arrive in Denerim until late the following morning, so they stopped at an inn in a small village just north of the city. Amelia was overjoyed by the fact that the place had a private bathing room which she took full advantage of to remove all the dust that had gathered on her from the road.

Before retiring for the evening, the youngest Cousland took great pains to pick the perfect dress to wear the next day for her meeting with the king. She only wished her father had told her about it before so she could have talked her mother into having a dress made for her for the occasion. Since that was no longer an option, however, she finally chose an emerald green satin dress that matched her eyes. It wasn't quite as nice as the blue dress, but with a few adjustments here and there, Amelia knew she could make it work. She only hoped she could talk her father into taking her shopping while they were in the city so she could buy some more suitable attire.


	2. Chapter 2

**24th day of Cloudreach,** **9:21 Dragon**

Amelia's father had been livid by the time they left the inn because it had taken his daughter so long to get ready to leave. By the time they reached Denerim, however, his mood had lightened enough to promise to take her to the market district if there was enough time before the Landsmeet convened after meeting the king. Amelia found herself in awe by the size of the royal palace and the city itself. Her own home seemed almost quaint in comparison.

As they waited for the king to enter the throne room, Amelia busied herself by taking in the many elaborate tapestries and paintings on the walls about her. As she was admiring a particularly beautiful piece, she spotted a young blonde woman standing next to it. The woman, who appeared to be only a few years older than Amelia, was short and thin with a regal air about her. She stared at the youngest Cousland with a distasteful frown on her face. Amelia leaned over to ask her father if he knew who the woman was, but was interrupted when an older man in silk finery walked through the door at the back of the room.

He bowed low before announcing, "I present to you His Royal Majesty, King Maric Theirin and his son, His Royal Highness, Prince Calian Theirin.

The room became silent as Amelia held her breath in anticipation. A few moments later, the stillness was broken by heavy footsteps as two men entered the room. Both were blonde with azure blue eyes. The one in the lead, who was obviously the king, wore a heavy cloak made of red velvet with a white fur lined collar over silk nobles clothing similar to Amelia's father's. The other was dressed much more simply in a pair of black trousers and tunic covering a white linen shirt.

"Bryce" King Maric greeted with a smile and a warm handshake. "How have you been, my friend?"

"I have been well, your Majesty" the teyrn replied. "And yourself?"

"I can't complain. How is your lovely wife?"

"She fairs well also, Sire. She sends her greetings."

"Tell her I said hello." The king turned to Amelia who was standing quietly at her father's side. "And this must be your daughter I have heard so much about."

"Yes, your Majesty. This is Amelia."

"A pleasure to meet you my dear" he said as he took her fingers in his large hand.

Amelia blushed brightly as she gave a low curtsy. "And you as well, your Majesty."

"Have you been to Denerim before?" he asked.

The young woman shook her head. "No, sire, it is my first time visiting the capital city."

"Then you must allow my son to give you a tour of the castle and its grounds." He turned his head to address the prince. "Cailan, would you mind showing our guest around this afternoon?"

When the prince stepped forward and looked down at Amelia, her breath caught in her throat. He was, without a doubt, the most handsome boy she had ever laid eyes on. His lips curled into a crooked grin as his blue eyes pierced her soul. "Of course, father" he replied before offering her his arm.

Amelia hooked her own through it and prayed that her knees wouldn't buckle from under her as the prince led her from the room. After several minutes, Cailan looked over at his charge and smiled. "To be perfectly honest, when my father told me I would be doing this today, I was rather put off by the idea. If he had mentioned that I would be in the company of such a lovely young lady as yourself, I would have jumped at the chance."

Amelia's face reddened as a small giggle escaped her lips. She cleared her throat. "You are too kind, your Highness."

For the next two hours, Cailan showed Amelia every point of interest in the castle and its grounds. He even regaled her with stories of his father's deeds during the Orlesian occupation. She had heard all of the tales before, but the way the prince told them made them seem much more exciting. By the time they reached the castle gardens at the end of the tour, they were speaking to each other as if they were old friends.

"Well, I suppose that's about it then" Cailan told her. "I've shown you everything I could think of, unless of course, you wouldn't mind visiting the dining hall with me again. I don't know about you, but I'm famished."

Amelia batted her eyes in mock flirtation. "Why your Highness, are you asking me to dine with you?"

He feigned embarrassment and put a hand to his heart. "But where are my manners, milady? Such an honored guest deserves a proper invitation." He flourished an animated bow. "My Lady Cousland, will you please do me the great honor of accompanying me to lunch?"

Amelia chuckled softly before bending her knees in a curtsy and offering him her hand. "Of course, your Highness. It would be my pleasure."

Cailan, still bowing, took her hand in his and peered up at her with a crooked grin before taking her hand in his. He placed his lips on her fingers and gave them a gentle kiss which immediately made Amelia suck in a quick, quiet breath. Her heart was pounding in her chest when he stood but did not let go of her hand. They stood there for a long moment, staring into each other's eyes while Amelia's stomach turned somersaults. The sound of a clearing throat finally broke their connection.

It was the young blonde woman Amelia had seen in the throne room earlier. "Cailan, I've been searching for you for the last hour."

The prince did not seem exactly happy about the woman's intrusion. "Anora, this is Lady Amelia Cousland, the teyrn of Highever's daughter. It's her first time in Denerim and I was giving her a tour." Anora brandished a condescending, tight lipped smile that did not reach her grey eyes. Those were much too busy throwing daggers at Amelia. "Amelia," Cailan continued. "This is Lady Anora Mac Tir, daughter of Teyrn Loghain."

Amelia gave the other woman a small bow of her head, which was more than she got from Anora. "A pleasure to meet you, my Lady. You may call me Amelia."

Choosing to ignore Amelia completely, Anora turned her attention back to Cailan. "Well, if you are finished babysitting for the day, perhaps you would like to join me for lunch."

"Actually, Amelia and I already made plans to dine together. You are welcome to join us if you wish."

Anora wrinkled her nose with displeasure. "Actually, I have quite suddenly lost my appetite. I think that I shall retire to my chambers for a bit. If you ever tire of playing nursemaid, you may find me there."

With that, the blonde woman spun on her heel and walked toward the palace. Amelia's lips were set in a perturbed frown as she watched Anora leave. How dare she? It wasn't as if the two women were that far apart in age, but Anora had just treated her as if she were a small child. Amelia began to wonder if Cailan saw her in a similar manner.

"I must apologize for Anora" the prince sighed. "Sometimes she is too much like her father in her bluntness."

"There is no need for you to apologize, your Highness" Amelia smiled while trying to hold back the angry tears of humiliation that were stinging her green eyes. "And if you would rather dine with Anora, I will understand."

Cailan shook his head. "No. If truth be told, I find your company much more enjoyable than Anora's."

Amelia's face reddened as her smile broadened to an embarrassed grin. "Thank you, your Highness."

"Please, call me Cailan" he insisted. "By the way, how old are you? If you don't mind my asking, that is."

Amelia thought to lie, but she knew that the prince would find out the truth eventually. "I am fifteen" she confessed then held her breath, waiting for him to balk.

"That's hardly a child" he said. "Especially considering that I am only a year older myself."

"And how old is Anora?" Amelia inquired.

"Nearly twenty."

"And she is your girlfriend?"

Cailan laughed. "Hardly. Although our fathers seem to think so. I think they started planning our marriage to one another from the time I was five."

Amelia sighed. "I know exactly what you mean. My father seems determined to marry me off to Arl Howe's son."

"Which one? Nathaniel?"

She shook her head. "No, his younger brother, Thomas. Personally, I don't like the thought of being pushed into marrying anyone."

"I couldn't agree more. That is one advantage the poor have over us. They are allowed to marry whomever they choose, for love. Nobility and royalty often have those choices made for them. Take my mother and father for example. They were basically betrothed from birth and they did care for one another, but there was no real love between them."

"That is very sad indeed" Amelia conceded.

Cailan offered her his arm once again. "Shall we continue our discussion over lunch, milady?"

She hooked her arm through his and gave a small bow of her head. "I would love to, your Highness."

As they dined, Amelia and the prince talked of a great many things and continued their conversation well after the meal ended. They gave no thought to the time or what was going on around them. Amelia found that they had a great many things in common, from politics to their want of adventure. It was as if she had finally found a kindred spirit. Never before had she encountered anyone who enthralled her the way Cailan did. It wasn't until King Maric entered the dining hall with her father and Teyrn Loghain that their conversation ended.

Loghain wore the very same disdainful expression his daughter had when he spoke. "Where is Anora?"

"The last I spoke to her, she told me that she was retiring to her room, but that was some time ago" the prince replied.

The Teyrn of Gwaren arched a disapproving brow at the younger man before turning his grey eyes to Amelia. "And I take it that this is your daughter, Bryce?"

"Yes," the other teyrn replied. "This is my Amelia."

Loghain stared at the young woman for a long moment as if she were some sort of threat. "She has the look of her mother about her."

"That she does" Bryce agreed.

"So, Bryce" the king interjected. "Will you and your lovely daughter be joining us for supper this evening?"

"While the offer is most appreciated, your Majesty, I promised Amelia that I would take her shopping in the market district when today's proceedings were over."

"We can go shopping another time, if you wish father." Amelia offered.

The teyrn shook his head. "No. I know you had your heart set on buying some new dresses for the festival and we may not get another chance before the feast. Besides, I always keep my promises."

"I understand, Bryce" Maric relented. "But I insist that you dine with us at least one evening before you return to Highever."

"Of course, your Majesty" the teyrn said with a bow.

"Now, before you go Bryce, there is something I would like to discuss with you and Loghain before the Landsmeet reconvenes tomorrow. I have a proposal that I would like to introduce and I need your opinion before I do." He turned to the two young people standing by the table. "Cailan, will you and Amelia excuse us for a few minutes while we go over this?"

"Yes, father" Cailan nodded before subtly taking Amelia by the hand and leading her from the room. Once they were close to the outer doors, he pulled her behind a nearby pillar. The prince continued to hold onto her hand as he smiled down at her. "I wish you were staying for supper."

"As do I"

"What are you doing tomorrow while your father is at the Landsmeet?"

Amelia shrugged. "I'm not sure…probably just doing some reading."

"I want to see you. Would you mind if I called on you after your father leaves?"

"Are you allowed to do that?" she questioned with confusion. "As prince, I didn't think you could leave the castle without at least a dozen guards."

He flashed a mischievous grin. "Technically, that's true. But there are always ways around it. So what do you say?"

"I would love to see you tomorrow, Cailan" she replied.

His free hand cupped her chin and turned her face up while he slowly lowered his mouth to hers. When their lips finally touched, a thousand sparks lit up within Amelia like a lightning storm on a summer sea. She had only been kissed once before, by Fergus's squire Roland, but it paled in comparison to kissing Prince Cailan. Every muscle in her body felt as if it had turned to gelatin and her heartbeat thundered in her ears. The taste of honeyed wine on his lips and the musky scent of his cologne made her feel faint. The entire world around them was gone, leaving the two of them alone in their own universe.

The sound of footsteps crossing the marble tile forced them to break their connection. Cailan pulled away just enough to gaze into her eyes. "Until tomorrow then" he whispered. "I shall count the seconds 'til I can look upon your face once more."

A shy smile appeared on her lips as he softly kissed her cheek and reentered the light of the wide corridor. Amelia pressed her back to the pillar and bit her lower lip in an effort to catch her breath and regain a sense of propriety. After a few seconds, she slipped back to Cailan's side in time to see her father.

"There you are, pup. I thought that you might have left without me."

Amelia was mortified by her father's use of her pet name, but tried not to let it show. "Of course not, Father."

He bowed to the prince. "Thank you for keeping my daughter company today, your Highness. I'm sure it was much more pleasant for her than spending the day at the inn bored out of her mind."

"It was no trouble, my Lord. I enjoyed the company."

"Then we shall bid you a good evening, your Highness."

"And a good evening to you as well, my Lord. And to you milady."

Once Amelia and her father were away from the palace and headed to the market district, she turned to her father with the question that had been on her mind ever since the king extended them an invitation to dinner. "Father? Why didn't you want to stay for supper?"

Bryce sighed heavily. "Because I had to get you out of there and away from Prince Cailan."

"Why ever for?"

"Because of the way he was looking at you."

"I don't have the faintest clue of what you are talking about, Father."

"Amelia, you are not a stupid girl by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, you are a little too smart for your own good sometimes. You know exactly to what I am referring." He shook his head. "Of all the young men in the kingdom for you to show interest in, why does it have to be _that_ one?"

"And what if I am interested in him, Father? It isn't as if I am some commoner off the street."

"Yes, I know that, pup. And if circumstances were different, I would even encourage a match between the two of you, but Cailan is already betrothed to wed Loghain's daughter Anora as soon as he reaches the appropriate age."

"But Cailan doesn't even like Anora, let alone love her. Besides, I'm closer to his age."

Bryce stopped and took his daughter by the shoulders. "None of that matters. Loghain is King Maric's closest friend. The match between their children was made before either of them ever considered the idea of love or marriage. Loghain is a dangerous man and we can't afford to have him as an enemy. You are nobility, Amelia, which means that sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good."

"I don't know what you're so worried about, Father. It isn't as if Cailan has asked me to marry him or anything."

"I know" he said softly. "But I think it is better that we put a stop to this now before it goes any further. I don't want to see you get hurt, pup. If you continue down this path, it can only lead to heartbreak, for one or the both of you."

The look of worry in the teyrn's blue eyes was enough to convince Amelia of the truth of his words. "I understand, Father" she finally conceded.

"Good" Bryce smiled. "Now, why don't we see if you can clean me out of sovereigns?"


	3. Chapter 3

**25th day of Cloudreach,** **9:21 Dragon**

Teyrn Cousland had only been gone for half an hour before Amelia heard a knock on her door. Her heart sank into her stomach as she slowly made her way across the room. When she turned the handle and cracked the door, she found Cailan standing on the other side in a light spring cloak with its hood pulled low over his eyes.

"May I come in?" he requested.

Amelia nodded in reply and stood to the side as he entered the room. As soon as he was inside, Cailan pulled off the cloak and threw it to the floor at his feet. He beamed at Amelia, but his smile quickly faded upon seeing her forlorn expression.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with trepidation.

The teyrn's daughter stared down at the toes of her new satin covered shoes. She dared not look in his eyes lest her feelings betray her. "I'm sorry, your Highness, but I think it is for the best if you return to the castle."

"What are you talking about, Amelia? I hardly slept last night because I was anticipating seeing you again. I hurried over as fast as I could as soon as I saw your father enter the Landsmeet chambers."

Amelia turned her back to him, trying her best to keep her voice even as tears began to stain her cheeks. "I apologize your Highness, for wasting your time. I should have sent a message."

"I…I don't know what to say" he stammered. She could hear the disappointment in his tone and she braced herself against giving in to him. "Was it the kiss? Was I too bold?"

She shook her head and her tears began to flow faster. She would give anything to feel his lips upon hers again. "No" she whispered.

"It's just that I…I thought that you were feeling the same as I, but...was I was wrong?" Amelia's body shuddered with her quiet sobs. She wished that he would leave quickly before he realized that she was crying. "Won't you even give me the courtesy of looking at me before you turn me away?" he beseeched.

Amelia swiped at her tears with her fingertips and held her breath before circling to face Cailan, but she dared not meet his eyes because she knew when she did she would fall apart completely. The prince took a step forward and cupped her chin. "Amelia" he breathed, concern creasing his brow. "You have been crying."

Upon hearing his words, she couldn't help but look into his eyes. As soon as she did, she could no longer hold back the flood. Her tears burst through like water behind a breaking dam. Cailan pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry, Cailan" she choked. "I am so very sorry. I was just trying to do what was best for the both of us and for our families."

He placed his hand upon her cheeks and took a step back so he could look into her eyes. "What are you talking about, Amelia? How are we hurting anyone by spending time together?"

"My father told me that you and Anora have been betrothed since you were very young and that anything interfering with that would bring trouble with Teyrn Loghain." Cailan's expression turned pensive, causing Amelia to wonder if she may have been reading more into their new friendship than what was really there. She chewed her lower lip for a moment before adding, "But I suppose you and I spending a few hours together really isn't much of a threat to that. I guess I really shouldn't presume that there is more between us."

He smiled reassuringly. "Anora wants nothing in the world more than to be queen. Trust me when I tell you that she has every reason to be worried. The truth of the matter is that the thought of marrying that shrew of a woman makes me sick to my stomach. Even saying her name leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. She doesn't care for me at all, only the power of the title marrying me will one day grant her." He swallowed hard. "Look, I don't know what this is that I am feeling exactly, but I would like to be given the chance to find out...If you are willing, that is."

Amelia nodded with a sniff. "I think I would like that as well."

Cailan's gaze intensified as his chest and shoulders heaved from the labor of his heavy breathing. Before Amelia even knew what was happening, he gathered her into his arms and kissed her for the second time. Every fiber of her being felt as if it was on fire as his tongue parted her lips, enticing them to allow its entry. Amelia had read of such kisses in the books her mother kept on the top shelf of her wardrobe, but she never imagined that being on the receiving end of one would feel so incredibly wonderful. She felt as if she was drowning and his kiss was the only thing keeping her alive. His fingers entwined in her hair at the base of her skull before he pulled her even closer against him.

"Bella Mia" he whispered hoarsely into her ear.

She giggled. She couldn't help it. Since her sister-in-law was Antivan, Amelia had a pretty good grasp on the language and she knew that Cailan had said it wrong. "I think you mean, mia bella."

He grinned as his teeth grazed across her lower lip. "No, I meant bella Mia. Or should I have said, mia bella Mia? My beautiful Mia."

No one had ever shortened her name like that before, but Amelia was aware that a lot of women with her name went by that particular nickname. Besides, she loved the way it sounded when Cailan spoke it. She closed the distance between their lips again and as they kissed, his hand slid down to the small of her back. When he pulled her hips into his, she felt his excitement pressing into her and gasped. His kiss deepened for a moment before taking a step back.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you for the rest of the day, I think that it might cause things to progress a little too quickly" he confessed.

Amelia knew he was right, but there was a large part of her that wanted it to. She longed to be with him, to feel his bare skin against hers, to give in to him completely, but she realized that it was far too soon. "So what shall we do today, then?" she asked.

"I was thinking that I would take you to the top of Fort Drakon. The view of the city from there is fantastic."

When they arrived at the top of the tower, Amelia realized that Cailan had planned the outing in advance. With no immediate threats to Ferelden, the top of the fortress had only two guards standing watch. One was asleep while the other was too busy polishing his sword near one of the ballistas to take notice of the two intruders. Cailan took Amelia by the hand and led her to one of the turrets where she found a picnic lunch waiting for them.

He grinned. "I told you I couldn't sleep. I was out here at the crack of dawn preparing this."

Cailan had chosen a fare of fresh fruits, assorted cheeses and sweet breads for their brunch along with a delicate tasting wine which Amelia didn't recognize. After their meal, they stood at the wall of the turret and Cailan pointed out several places of interest within the city. Once again, they spent hours in conversation, never running out of things to talk about. It wasn't until the Chantry bells in the distance rang the announcement of evening mass that they realized how late it was.

"I must get back before my father does" she told him with a note of panic in her voice. "If he discovers that I was with you all day, he won't let me out of his site for the rest of the time we are in Denerim."

"I understand" Cailan said before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in close. "But before you go, allow me to kiss you once more to tide me over until we meet tomorrow."

His lips grazed tenderly against hers. Unlike the last kiss they shared, it was gentle and soft causing Amelia to swoon in the prince's embrace. When it was over, he took her by the hand and led her down the stairs and out of the tower. When they got to the Chantry, Cailan stopped. "I think it is for the best if we part ways here, just in case your father is out in the market looking for you." He kissed her hand and then her cheek. "Until tomorrow, dear lady" he murmured.

She smiled and softly brushed his cheek with her lips. "Until tomorrow."

The prince backed away slowly before turning and heading back in the direction from which they just came. Amelia waited for several minutes before entering the Chantry. She was sure that her father was already back at the inn and attending evening mass was as good an excuse as any for why she wasn't there when he arrived. When the service was over, Amelia headed back to the inn at a leisurely pace. After she finally entered her room, her father was at the door within minutes.

When she answered his knock, his face was set in a scowl, obviously angry with her. "Where in the Maker's name have you been? I was worried sick. You weren't with the prince again, were you?"

"I decided to attend evening mass, Father. I didn't mean to worry you, but I didn't think you would mind."

The teyrn's anger deflated leaving him looking more tired than anything else. "Of course I don't mind that you attended mass, pup. Just next time…at least leave a note. Denerim isn't exactly the safest place in Thedas and there are a lot of people out there who are just waiting for a chance to take advantage of a young lady such as yourself."

"I'm sorry, Father. I promise I will leave a note for you the next time I leave the inn."

"Have you had supper yet?" he asked.

"Actually, I haven't"

"So what do you say to a bit of roast lamb out in the tavern? The cook here makes the best I've ever tasted." His eyes narrowed playfully before giving a wink. "Just don't tell Nan. I'll never hear the end of it if you do."


	4. Chapter 4

**27th day of Cloudreach, 9:21 Dragon**

Anora was worried. Cailan had not spoken more than a dozen or so words to her since she found him in the gardens with Teyrn Cousland's daughter, yet he seemed happier than she ever remembered seeing him before. The morning following the incident in the garden, he didn't show up for breakfast and she saw nothing of him until later that evening. The next day he was in the dining hall before anyone else and seemed to be in a rush to leave the table. Later on that afternoon, near sunset, she passed him in the hall and noticed the distinct smell of the sea upon him. When she questioned where he had been, he lied and told her that he had been reading in his bed chambers all day.

Then as Anora was on her way to breakfast just a few minutes before, they crossed paths as Cailan was leaving the dining hall. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her presence. She stopped in her tracks and waited for him to round the corner at the end of the corridor before turning to follow him.

At first, she thought she had lost him, but then she noticed that the door to the castle library was ajar. She opened the door slowly, just enough to be able to peek inside and spotted him slide through a hidden panel within the bookcases. Once the opening had closed behind him, Anora entered and searched the area around it to find its switch. After several moments, she finally discovered that pulling on a nearby torch bracket reopened the panel to reveal a narrow walkway. She followed it until she came to a dead end. There was no sign of Cailan anywhere, but she did notice that one of the bricks on the wall to her right was much lighter and smoother than the rest. Acting on a hunch, she pushed it with her fingertips and the solid wooden wall in front of her shifted slightly and light shone through newly formed cracks on its sides.

When Anora opened the panel, the glare of the sun shining through several windows assaulted her vision. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, it took her a few minutes to discern where she was. It was definitely not a part of the castle she frequented. It wasn't until she stepped out into the rear courtyard that she realized she had been in an abandoned guardhouse. To her left was the outer wall, a large section of which was covered in thick vines. She looked down and noticed fresh boot prints in the dirt leading to the wall and then disappearing. Anora followed them and pushed the vines aside only to discover a small, low gate leading out into the city.

Once she was on the other side of the gate, Anora spotted someone up ahead wearing a lightweight hooded cloak hurrying down the path. Realizing that it must be Cailan, she rushed toward him, trying to maintain enough distance so as not to alert him to her presence. She followed him to the Market District and slipped into the nearest alleyway when he entered the Gnawed Noble Inn and Tavern. There were so many children of nobles in the city during the Landsmeet that she was unsure which one he was meeting. One thing she was certain of though was the fact that whoever it was, she was most certainly a woman.

As she waited for Cailan to reemerge onto the street, Anora began to think that what she was doing was a complete waste of time. After all, no matter who the girl was, she was no real threat to Anora. As a teyrn's daughter, she was the first choice of the king to marry his son. The arls' and banns' children were simply not ranked as high as she in the pecking order of Ferelden nobility. The only noble born who might be perceived as a threat to Anora's ascension to the throne was Teyrn Cousland's daughter and she was little more than a child. Still, Loghain's daughter was curious to find out just what kind of woman Cailan found interest in. It would be amusing to approach the girl at some point after Cailan left her and throw the fact that he was hers in the girl's face.

It was nearly an hour before Cailan reappeared with none other than the Cousland girl on his arm. Anora could feel her face grow hot with rage and she had to rein in the urge to tear out the girl's long brown hair from the root.

_It doesn't matter, _she told herself. _Cailan is mine. The throne is mine. My father will not allow this to stand. King Maric will never give his approval to the two of them._

Anora's breathing began to calm, but panic remained settled within her gut. What if Cailan fell in love with the Cousland brat? Would Maric still be so eager to marry his son off to a woman he knew the prince didn't care for? Their impending nuptials had always been a foregone conclusion, but if Cailan actually loved another teyrn's daughter it could change everything.

Once Cailan and his date were well out of sight, Anora returned to the castle. She spent the entire day trying to figure out a way to fix the situation. She could go to her father and tell him, but what if it caused a rift between him and the king? She could take her plea to Maric directly, but it might end with the same result. Maybe she could appeal to Cailan's ego and begin acting like a love-struck fool. She shuddered at the thought. It just wasn't in her nature to degrade herself in such a manner, besides he would probably grow suspicious if she did. Cailan was a fool, but he wasn't completely brainless. No, it had to be handled delicately without her subjugating herself to Cailan.

In the end, she chose to feel things out by asking questions regarding the situation without actually going into any real detail. Cailan returned to the castle just before supper smelling of horse. When she asked him what he had been up to all day he told her that he decided to go for a ride in the country. At least he hadn't tried to lie to her again.

When their dinner was served and everyone was starting to eat, Anora decided it was time to strike. "I heard the most interesting news today" she said nonchalantly.

"Oh, and what's that?" her father inquired.

"Well, I'm not at liberty to mention any names, but it seems that one of the arl's sons has taken an interest in a bann's daughter."

King Maric chuckled before taking a sip of his wine. "That's hardly news, my dear Anora. It happens every year at the Landsmeet. In fact, it's the reason most of the nobles' children accompany their parents."

"Yes," she continued, "but, the problem is that this arl's son is already betrothed to another arl's daughter."

Cailan began choking on a piece of bread before taking a large gulp of wine. "Sorry" he croaked. "Must have gone down the wrong way."

Loghain's brow creased slightly as he stared at the prince with mild indifference before returning his attention to his daughter. "Who is it you are talking about Anora?"

The teyrn's daughter shook her head. "No, I can't tell. I made a promise. But I was wondering what happens in that sort of situation. After all, it can't be the first time something like that has happened."

"It's a fairly simple thing to correct" Loghain replied. "The bann should be told immediately by the father of the arl's daughter. That way he can take care of things before they go too far."

Maric grew thoughtful for a few moments before he gave his opinion. "But it may not be such a simple thing, Loghain. I think it wholly depends on the circumstance. What if this boy really loves the bann's daughter and cares nothing for his betrothed? Should he be denied love simply because an accident of birth?"

The teyrn shook his head with a chortle. "You always were too soft when it came to matters of the heart, Maric. This is not about love, it's about honor and the honorable thing to do is for this arl's son to keep the promise his father made to the other lord's father."

"And you, my friend, should try to see things with a little more heart" the king retaliated. "The father of the offending son should of course give concessions to try to make up for the slight of such a thing, but put his son's ultimate happiness first. Our children are more than bargaining tools to be used to gain trade agreements and coin."

"And what if young Cailan here approached you with the news that he was in love with a commoner or worse yet, a mage or an elf? Would you then allow him to put his happiness first?"

The king cringed at those words before heaving a sigh. "That is an entirely different situation and you know it, Loghain. You are trying to compare apples to grapes. By Chantry law, nobility is not allowed to marry anyone with magic because mages cannot rule over anyone. And Ferelden law dictates that royalty cannot marry anyone of elven blood or anyone who is not of noble lineage. What Anora speaks of is two nobles. It is perfectly acceptable."

"So you are saying if Cailan were to meet a young woman of noble birth and asked to be allowed to marry her instead of Anora you would allow it?"

Maric turned his blue eyes to his son and gave him a small smile of understanding. Anora was nearly floored by the gesture. He knew. Maric knew about the affair between Cailan and the Cousland girl and apparently approved. "I think perhaps we should stop talking about this. After all, there is no need for Anora to worry about such a thing occurring is there? You will make the poor girl fret for nothing, Loghain."

Loghain's lids narrowed over his grey eyes as he stared at his oldest friend, gauging the true weight of his words. "Very well, Maric. Did you do the revisions on your proposal yet?"

Anora didn't hear the king's answer to her father's question. She just didn't care. All she cared about at that moment was the fact that the throne of Ferelden was slipping from her grasp. But what could she do? On the other hand, the Landsmeet was coming to a close the next day and the nobles would be leaving Denerim shortly after that. It wasn't as if Cailan was going to follow the girl back to Highever and it would be another year before she would return to Denerim. Lots of things could happen in a year. Even though it went against her aggressive nature, Anora decided to leave the entire thing be for the moment and wait it out until after the Summerday festival. She didn't consider it giving up, merely taking a step back to regroup. One thing she knew for certain was that there was no way in Thedas she would ever let that little Cousland brat take her crown from her. She would be queen one day. It was her destiny and there wasn't anything anyone could do to deter it.

* * *

Cailan remained relatively silent throughout supper. He had seen Anora pressed against the wall in the alley outside the Gnawed Noble when he and Amelia left that morning. After he left Amelia, he spent the entire trip home trying to find some way to explain himself to his father. Anora apparently had something else in mind to reveal his secret, but her plan fell flat when his father sided with love over duty and honor. What shocked Cailan even more was when the king basically told Loghain that the prince's betrothal to Anora wasn't necessarily set in stone.

When Cailan retired to his bedchambers shortly after supper, one of the servants delivered a message from his father to join him in the king's private sitting room. Cailan's hands were shaking when he turned the handle to the door of the room, but he was determined to remain steadfast in his convictions. If Maric asked about Amelia, Cailan was all set to tell him the truth and damn the consequences.

The king was sitting in an overstuffed chair next to the fireplace reading. When Cailan entered the room, he closed it and set it down on the small table next to his chair. The older man's face was stone as he stared up at his only son, leaving the prince to wonder what his father was thinking.

"You wanted to see me, father?"

Maric indicated to the chair that sat across from him. "Sit down, Cailan." The prince obeyed his father's order and took a seat. Once he was settled in, Maric leaned back in his own chair and studied his son for a long moment before speaking. "I have been doing some thinking" he began. "Your seventeenth birthday is coming up in a few months, which means that you will only have a year before you reach the age to marry. Somehow I get the idea that you aren't exactly content with the bride I have chosen for you."

"Father, I…"

Maric held up a hand to silence his son. "Let me finish. You are a prince, Cailan, destined to one day be a king. That means that you must choose a mate who will be a suitable queen. I believe that Anora is more than capable of assuming that responsibility. However, I don't want you to have to spend the rest of your life completely miserable stuck in a loveless marriage. So, here is what I propose. For your seventeenth birthday, I am going to give you the opportunity to explore your options. Call it a small dose of freedom, if you will. You will have six months in which to find a suitable wife or to sow your wild oats and return to Anora. You may go anywhere in Thedas that you wish in your travels and I will fund your excursion. The only thing I ask is that you act with a certain amount of decorum that would be expected from a future king of Ferelden."

Cailan was flabbergasted by his father's offer. He was actually going to be given the opportunity to choose his wife for himself. His thoughts immediately turned to Amelia. Would she be the one? He had only known her a few days, but he certainly cared for her. She was Anora's complete opposite, kind and sweet-natured with no clear ambitions for the throne. If he decided to choose her as his wife, they wouldn't be allowed to marry until she turned eighteen, which meant Cailan would have to wait until he was nineteen, but as long as their engagement was announced, Cailan was sure his father would approve.

"Thank you, father" the prince beamed brightly as he found his feet, too excited to remain seated. "I can't tell you how much this means to me."

The king stood and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "It is not an easy job, carrying the weight of the crown, but being king shouldn't mean a lifelong sentence of servitude with nothing but misery ahead of you. I want you to be a good king, but I also want you to be happy, Cailan. I believe the love of a good woman whom you love in return will help you be a better ruler and a better man." Maric smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to my book. I need to do some more research before I make my final proposal at the Landsmeet tomorrow."

"Of course, father…and good luck" he told the older man before taking his leave.

By the time he made it back out in the hallway with the door shut safely behind him, Cailan was ready to burst with happiness. Never in a million years had he expected his father to give him such a wonderful gift, and best of all, he wouldn't have to marry Anora. He would still have to use caution when visiting Amelia, of course, at least for a time. Her father obviously didn't approve of a relationship between his daughter and the prince, but Cailan was sure that he would eventually be able to change the teyrn's mind.


End file.
